


You don’t know half of the things you do to me

by O_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Shoyo and Kenma's relationship through times, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kozume Kenma, Time Skips, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_san/pseuds/O_san
Summary: Sneak peek over Kenma and Shoyo's relationship through times.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. “Waiiiiit, did you… do something different with your hair?”

The phone screen was shaking due to Shoyo’s over-the-top movements. He tilted his head to the side. So extreme, his left ear was almost reaching the shoulder. What at first looked like an adorable puzzling gaze quickly changing into hawk eyes which usually appeared only inside the court. His eyebrows were almost one when his face moved closer, fulfilling the screen with the image of his intense eyes. Searching for something Kenma had not found out yet. It was too much and he almost wanted to ask Shoyo to stop doing it. Yet, the unknown deep-buried excitement of being watched hindered him from fulfilling his pre-conditioned self-protection protocol. 

How could he when it’s Shoyo who’s doing it? 

“What’s wrong?” Kenma fiddled his fingers feeling nervous. 

Oblivious as ever, Shoyo met his nerve-wracking concern with horrible long humming. Solved nothing, but doubling the effect of killing Kenma with his negative thoughts. 

Did he look bad? 

He had indeed spent the last two days finishing his game until dawn. Of course, it was only natural for his lack of sleep condition to be manifested into dark bags under his eyes. Yet, it never bothered Shoyo before so why now? 

If it wasn’t because of _ that _ , then maybe his clothes? But he was wearing the sweater Shoyo said he looked great in it before. So, probably no. 

Then, what? Was it-

“I woke up late, that is why I haven't taken a bath yet.” Kenma explained the reason behind what he thought Shoyo had a problem with. Although, deep down, he didn’t believe his camera phone was that good to be able to capture the dark secret he kept from Shoyo in their routine Sunday morning video-call. 

After all, it was normal for anyone to avoid showers on their day off. It wasn’t something so concerning despite Shoyo’s disciplined lifestyle of never skipping his morning run even on the weekend. Which made Shoyo always look clean and fresh out of the shower in this eight in the morning video call. Kenma loved that side of Shoyo, but it didn’t mean he would be happy if Shoyo started to ask the same of him now. 

But again, Kenma knew he would not reject the suggestion if it was actually what Shoyo wanted. What harm could cold water do to him when being compared to losing Shoyo’s unbothered self?

“HEH?! You look good, though!!!” Shoyo distanced his face from the phone and now Kenma was being served with a sight of energetic Shoyo in medium close up. Unlike before, Shoyo was throwing Kenma praise here and there. Kenma’s adorable cat eyes. Kenma’s smooth cheeks. Kenma’s everything until Kenma couldn’t help but looked down to hide his now probably pinkish cheeks. 

But after he said Kenma’s hair that made him want to eat pudding, Shoyo stopped talking. Frightened to lose Shoyo’s excitement so quick, Kenma sheepishly glance back towards the screen, “Sho-”

“Waiiiiit did you… do something different with your hair?”

Kenma frowned. He did not do anything to his hair. He was sure of that because he woke up in a panic with his alarm torturing his ears non-stop and the only thing he could think of was to find his phone to call Shoyo right away. That was why he could only snatch the nearest hairbands on his desk study to tie his hair into a low bun so he looked a little bit proper and-

Ah, Shoyo had never seen him with his hair being tied.

“You mean this?” Kenma turned his head a little while pointing at his low bun. 

Shoyo nodded multiple times ecstatically, “YES!”

Kenma shook his head in disbelief. 

Shoyo smiled at him brightly with mesmerizing eyes. 

“You like it so much?” Kenma asked out of curiosity.

He grinned, “Yeah, you look beautiful!!!”

Kenma blinked. Beautiful?

Stirred by his overwhelming emotions, he repeated his confusion outspokenly, “Beautiful?”

“Yeah! It looks fluffy and I want to touch it! Can you tie your hair again at Summer Camp? Pleaseeeeee.”

Kenma couldn’t believe Shoyo. How could Shoyo be intrigued so much with something as simple as this? How could he play Kenma’s feeling so badly over one slight change he did on his hair? How could he-

“Can I tie your hair too? I played with Natsu’s hair a lot and she always looked happy when I did it! Can I? Can I? Kenma, I can, right?” Shoyo gave him a hopeful, almost desperate, look like he could die if Kenma rejected him and Kenma found himself getting hard to breathe. 

Because it wasn’t him that was beautiful. It was Shoyo. His fiery eyes. His not-so visible freckles. His limitless expressions. His determination over everything he wants. His overwhelming presence. His everything that Kenma couldn't help but be obsessed with. 

Fuck this stupid crush and fuck him for being so weak.

One blinding smile that started to blooming on Shoyo’s face was enough to calm Kenma again. All the ills feeling from being emotionally controlled by Shoyo's small act was gone. After all, being flustered over Shoyo’s antics was already becoming his daily consumption since the day they met each other. Then, why bother now? 

“Yes, you can, Shoyo.”


	2. "I told you not to read that"

Practicing Volleyball for years didn’t change Kenma’s opinion on how tiring it is. The warm-up running is still horrible. Especially when the never-learn-to-stop-talking Lev was beside him. Lev kept talking and rambling about random stuff that he didn’t even care to listen to. Yet, he remembered. From Lev’s model sister Alisa’s career update to Lev’s healthy teeth condition. It was annoying to know that he knew all of that information, but again, who could he blame aside from his own brain. 

The basic moves exercise was no different. His wrist was still hurting whenever the receiving practice went longer than usual. The pain got even more real when everyone started to demand his tosses. A little bit higher said Tora. Did I get better, Senpai?, asked Inuoka. One more toss shouted Lev. And Kenma, though exhausted, corrected his toss right away. Because giving a right toss to Nekoma’s spiker is also a part of being connected in the court. So, they could win. That’s Nekoma’s motto and he believed in that. Yet, the urge to complain would always be there. It’s just that he chose to not say anything. Of course, he said nothing. A whining captain over his teammates’ excitement to get better was a bad sight under any circumstances, after all. 

That was why he always treasured the break time. When everyone was still talking about their receiving or blocking or spiking skills at the side of the court, Kenma chose to spend the 20 minutes free time to isolate himself in Nekoma’s Volleyball club room. Snatched his phone from the locker and then indulged himself in playing a game or two in it. Sometimes, when Shoyo was free, Kenma spent it chatting or calling him.

But, today was not the day the universe let him get his simple wish easily. Kuuro, his best friend since childhood who is also a freshman in University, decided to show up in the locker room with Kenma’s phone in his hand. Scrolling down with a smirk on his face. 

“I told you not to read that.” Kuuro looked up and glanced at him teasingly, “Chibi-chan is surely interesting. It was only three hours since you replied to his text and he said he misses you just now. Not dating, my ass.”

Kenma squinted his eyes as he closed the club room’s door. He approached Kuuro who was sitting on the floor at the corner of the room to kick him on his feet before plopped down beside him. Kuuro scowled in pain, “You’re such a devil to me, but an angel to Chibi-chan. Not fair.”

Glaring, Kenma turned his head while shoving his open palm to Kuuro , “Give my phone back.”

Kuuro smirked, “So you can text Chibi-chan back?”

Yes. Because Shoyo tends to be worried when Kenma puts him on the read. 

Kuuro eyed him like he could read his mind. Knowing his persistence to get his right over his phone would fail unless he gave what Kuuro wanted, Kenma lowered his hand. He turned his head to the side, “None of your business.”

Pregnant silence filled the space between them. Kenma put his full attention to the floor, ignoring Kuuro wordless demands for him to talk. After volleyball, it was rare for Kuuro to push him out of his comfort zone like this, but when he did, it always made Kenma feel uncomfortable. He wanted to run out of the room. But the image of Shoyo being sad for not receiving his response stopped him from doing that.

He needed to get his phone back.

“Don’t you have class?” Kenma muttered, breaking the tension. With both of his knees pressed to his chest, he circled his finger on the floor. “The teacher is sick. Why are you not dating Chibi-chan?”

Kenma bit his inner bottom lips. “It’s not that simple.”

“You like him. He likes you. It’s the easiest problem to solve.”

No, it’s not. “He doesn’t like me.”

“Are you emotionally blind?”

“I’m not. He’s like that with everyone else.”

“Says who?”

“My hunch.”

“Stupid hunch and stupid you.”

“Shut up.”

Kuuro groaned in frustration before grabbing Kenma’s shoulder. A simple gesture to ask Kenma to put attention to him. “I’m okay being his friend only.”

Scowled, Kuuro’s grab got tighter, “Why?”

“He’s everything that I’m not. I don’t want to taint that. He’s perfect on his own. I just wish if someday he likes someone, that someone can keep up with his energy. I can’t.”

“Yet, you’re still keeping up with him.”

Kenma clicked his tongue, feeling misunderstood, “You don’t get what I mean.”

“Of course, it’s illogical.”

“It’s completely logical, Kuuro.” 

“No, it’s not and it comes from a research major freshman student.”

“Let’s emphasize the freshman part.”

“Still, I know enough to tell you how stupid the way you think is. If not wanting to taint Chibi-chan… whatever you meant by that… by not involving yourself with his life, then okay, I’m wrong and you’re right. But Kenma, you look too miserable for someone that doesn’t want to date Chibi-chan just because you can’t text him back. You want to be that someone.” Kuuro took Kenma’s hand to put his phone on his palm.

Kenma stared at Kuuro for a while before unlocking his phone, searching for Shoyo’s name in his messaging app, and quickly replied to him, ‘I miss you too’. Kuuro watched his every movement without saying anything. But the intensity in his eyes said something different. 

‘Jump off from that cliff.’

‘Dive your body deep into that sea.’

‘Burn yourself under those blazing sun.’

‘Take that chance before somebody else catches it.’

“Can you shut up?” Kuuro scoffed from Kenma’s protest. 

“I said nothing, asshole.”

“I don’t care. Just shut up.”

Another notification text from Shoyo came. Kuuro glanced at the screen and chuckled, “He’s fucking in love with you, Kenma.”

He rolled his eyes one more time before reading Shoyo’s text again. 

_

**Today**

**Shoyo**

_No, I miss you more!!!!!_

**Read 3.55 PM**

**_**

Only in his mind, of course. 


	3. “I’m not moody, I’m thinking. Don’t interrupt.”

Kenma wasn’t the type of person who likes to brag about themselves. Scratched that. He's utterly despising the act because not only it made him feel uncomfortable only by imagining the unnecessary spotlight. He also found the idea itself troublesome. However, he was surrounded by people who think differently regarding this matter.

What he meant by people, of course, are his too-energized teammates slash close friends.

They said Kenma should boast about being the brain of Nekoma. The reason was simple: "Kenma, our opponents will fear us", and Kenma being Kenma found the reason stupid. One, there was nothing about him that worth to be boasting about, and two, unlike them, he didn’t find the reason was good enough for him to acted on it.

Nekoma was strong because everyone did their job properly. Not because Kenma was there.

Despite his thorough explanation of their real situation, his friends tend to brush him off. Instead of listening to his reason, they chose to ignore him by one-sidedly becoming Kenma’s representative at telling their opponents about his great analytical skills on the court. They’re so committed to this agenda, it almost felt like his friends wanted to brainwashed all members of the High School volleyball community.

They took it too seriously, it created a rumor in his third-year. Kozume Kenma, Nekoma’s captain and setter, is a genius who can come up with a solid strategy to crush any team they play on in a matter of ten serving times.

When his teammates thought it’s the coolest thing ever, Kenma found it silly. His opinion about it didn’t change for months. Until today.

For the very first time, he wished the rumor was true because even after more than a tenth serve of the first set of Karasuno and Nekoma’s practice match in Shinzen High’s summer camp, Kenma had still not found any possible explanation behind Shoyo and his supposed-to-be nemesis, Tsukishima, new unlikely closeness.

“TSUKKI, NICE KILL!”

Shoyo screamed excitedly while running towards Tsukishima who just spiked a point on Nekoma’s side of the court. Despite the sour expression on Tsukishima's face, he accepted Shoyo’s hug without complaining. He even ruffled Shoyo’s orange hair for a moment before shoved him so he could be released by that warm and tight embrace.

“What the fuck?” cussed Kenma under his breath.

Tora snickered beside him. He whispered teasingly, “Oy, Captain! Stop being moody over Hinata and tell us what to do!”

Kenma glared at him, “I’m not moody, I’m thinking. Don’t interrupt.”

He expected a nice understanding reaction, but Tora did exactly the opposite. He was laughing out loud at Kenma, right on his face, saying Kenma was so done.

Annoyed, Kenma ignored his apologies by moving to his next position. To the center of the front line, which unfortunately is a very bad position because he had to stand face-to-face, only separated by the net, with Tsukishima, who is now smirking like an actual brat he is.

“Jealous?”

No wonder Tsukishima is Kuuro’s discipline. He’s as annoying as Kuuro in court. Kenma internally groaned in irritation but was quite sure he was still maintaining his usual aloof face because Tsukishima looked quite shocked.

Well, there was a reason why Kenma was Kuuro’s best friend. Though not obvious, he’s the only person who could handle Kuuro’s sometimes bratty personality on court. And if this baby crow thought he could compare himself with Kuuro, he was so damn wrong.

“KENMA!” Kenma immediately shifted his gaze from Tsukishima to the source of that sweet voice. Only to be gifted by the sight of Shoyo waving at him excitedly. Cute, he thought. Forgotten his current mission to pretending unaffected, the tips of his lips were rising.

Like an unwanted saltiness in the sweetness of an apple pie, Tsukishima mocked him, “You’re such a sap for the Shrimp.”

Kenma stared at him, deeply. Even himself could feel his own murderous intention.

Tsukishima scoffed, “Just confess to that simpleton idiot already.”

A whistling sound filled the room. However, Kenma could only occupy his mind with Tsukishima's next words.

“Just so you know, he’s desperately in love with you, Nekoma's Genius-Setter.”

Kageyama served the ball and in seconds, a big noise of no-touch service ace was rhyming together with Kenma’s loud beating heart. Instantly, Karasuno celebrates their win over the first set. Meanwhile, his teammates are groaning in frustration from behind.

He knew he should gather his friends instantly. To reassure them they would win later because Kenma had found a nice strategy for the second set to avenge their temporary loss.

But at the moment, Kenma was too lost to move. He was too overwhelmed by Tsukishima's information about Shoyo. And when he thought he only needs minutes to get his shit done, Tsukishima messed his mind again.

“A genius can be a fool too, huh?” Tsukishima smirked at him before walking away from the net to join his team.

Kenma looked at him dumbfoundedly until his sane brain cell finally returned. “Such a pain in the ass,” cursed Kenma faintly.

“Who’s the pain in the ass, Kenma?” Shoyo was suddenly standing in front of him. Looking so worried with his big innocent eyes. It took seconds for Kenma to come back from his shocked self due to receiving Shoyo's warm concerning question.

Shoyo cupped his face gently, “Who’s bothering you? I'll kick their butt!"

Kenma smiled, “You can't because one, he's Kuuro not-so-mini successor and two, he's on your team.”

Shoyo frowned before getting the idea. Giggled, he asked, “Tsukishima?”

“Yeah.”

He laughed prettily while stroking Kenma's cheek gently. Deep down, he talked to his teammates, ‘ _I’m sorry, Cats. We're so fucking lost._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is contradictory when it comes to Shoyo XD  
> Hope you like the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters with 1000 words max/chapter with no solid plot.
> 
> Or ... a dialogue prompts writing exercise that consists of my KenHina obsession ...


End file.
